


australis

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Former enemies, M/M, Post-War, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: One time Draco was far away from Britain on his birthday.Or: June 5th, 2009





	australis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty Years, Standing Tall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747004) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 
  * Inspired by [within the triumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107969) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



**June 5th, 2009**

“Millicent is over the moon,” Neville murmured, amused. The woman in question was animatedly talking to Padma Patil, who had wasted no time to tell their entire little gathering about the decision the Wizengamot had yet to announce.

“As well she should be,” Draco sighed. It was not the Order of Merlin he – as well as others – felt Daphne deserved in the light of Daphne’s accomplishments with what had come to be called “Faux Dragon Pox”, but nonetheless – an award.

Here was a Slytherin potions mistress who had saved the lives of her colleagues and, more importantly, students. Here was a Slytherin heroine in the eyes of the world. Here was a Slytherin heroine who was not, conveniently, dead.

Here was a gathering of Slytherins on a mountaintop at the other end of the world. Here was a gathering of Slytherins with numerous friends from other houses sprinkled in.

“Chilly, isn’t it,” Finnigan said from somewhere to Draco’s right, and Neville held up his hand in front of Draco’s face and silently counted off the seconds before Thomas began arguing that a warming charm would detract from the atmosphere.

 _“I'm_ warm,” he said, shifting back against Neville in slight exaggeration and lifting his eyebrows in mock challenge when Finnigan rolled his eyes. 

“Might sit closer to that one, if you’re cold,” Neville suggested with a nod toward Daphne, whose face was glowing bright as a sunrise from all the praise she was receiving.

The sight and the knowledge that Neville was safe almost made up for the days of sheer terror they'd all experienced in March.

Theo said nothing, had said nothing all evening, but he, too, was here.

Here they all were, eleven years and change out of the war.

"Have a drink," Greg told Finnigan. "Here, let's all have one."

"Thanks, mate. Aye, that's the good stuff. You know, I was just telling Dean here the other day..."

Draco let their voices fade away as he shifted ever so slightly in Neville's arms to bask in the light kisses against his neck and the Southern Lights flickering above.

 

.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [marching to this overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038369) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain)




End file.
